batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Volume 3) Issue 3
Synopsis "Dosvedanya, Baby" After being confronted by his school counsellor, Ms. Hollingsworth, about his bruises and injuries, Tim Drake is forced to come up with an excuse so that her suspicions aren't focused on his mentor and friend Bruce Wayne. Under pressure, he lies and claims it was a senior classman who has beaten him up, and agrees to go through a student roster to identify his bully the next morning. Feeling the weight of his secret identity and the dishonesty it requires on his shoulders, Tim confides in the mute Harold Allnut deep in the Batcave. When he returns home to Drake Manor, his father questions him about the apparent fight that gave Tim his bruises, and Tim is forced to lie again. Additionally, his father has concerns about the amount of time Tim spends at Wayne Manor, feeling some jealousy at the fact that in his current state, he can't be there for his son as much. Tim tries to explain that there's nothing to worry about, but confronted with his issues about his secret identity again, he simply storms off. He worries that he can't keep his secret much longer. Elsewhere, King Snake trains against the Ghost Dragons. After he defeats them all, he receives a report from Lynx indicating that their territory is being encroached upon by a new Russian gang employing the dangerous KGBeast. King Snake vows to take the KGBeast down himself, retaining his title as 'most dangerous assassin.' That night, Robin arrives late to his meeting with Huntress, who reveals that the Russians belong to an organization called the Hammer, whose scare tactics are keeping information about them scarce. Their discussion is interrupted by a man who reveals that he and the other Russians of Little Odessa had fled Russia to escape the Hammer. His disgust for the organization leads him to help the vigilantes, and give up the Hammer's location. Robin and Huntress take the aggressive approach, and Tim works out some of his frustrations by knocking heads. They work their way inside a casino, and are forced to fight nearly all of its patrons before Tim notices one of the same hoods who kidnapped Ariana Dzerchenko after her father was murdered. Robin gives chase, and manages to knock the thug to the ground. When he asks about Ariana, though, he is told that she was killed. His anger rises, and Huntress arrives just in time to prevent him from crossing a line. Frustrated, Robin simply runs away. Elsewhere, the commissar of the Hammer orders that one of his men go to Amsterdam for a special project, while Lynx questions the thug that Robin took down moments before. King Snake is intrigued by the audacity of the Hammer's plans, and takes it upon himself to commandeer the plan for his own ends, leaving Lynx to kill the snitch as she pleases. The next morning, Tim wakes up late, and is horrified to discover that he has a huge black eye that he'll have to explain to Ms. Hollingsworth once he gets to school. Appearances "Dosvedanya, Baby" Individuals *Tim Drake *Huntress *King Snake *Lynx *Jack Drake *Harold Allnut *KGBeast Locations *Gotham City **Batcave Category:Robin (Volume 3) Issues